Berrus
Berrus: "My lord, this is Captain Berrus. The Emperor has instructed me to… assist you as needed." Starkiller: "Very well, captain. Proceed." ―Captain Berrus and Starkiller Berrus was a Human male captain in service to the Galactic Empire in 0 BBY. He was dispatched by Emperor Palpatine to assist Starkiller—the Emperor's newest Sith apprentice—during a mission to search for the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO, who had been tasked by the Rebel Alliance with safeguarding the stolen plans for the Empire's new planet-destroying superweapon, the Death Star. Starkiller's hunt for the droids led him to the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. As the apprentice commenced his mission, Berrus contacted him at various times, offering the apprentice bits of advice on how to complete his mission. The apprentice ultimately completed his assignment—with little help from the captain—when he located the two droids in the city of Mos Eisley and placed a tracking device on the ship aboard which they escaped. Biography Berrus: "My lord, were you able to locate the droids?" Starkiller: "The droids are in Mos Eisley, captain." Berrus: "Very good, my lord. We shall dispatch a squadron--" Starkiller: "You will do no such thing, captain. I will retrieve those droids." Berrus: "Yes, my lord. O-of course." ―Berrus and Starkiller In 0 BBY, Berrus served as a captain in the Galactic Empire. In that same year, Emperor Palpatine's Sith apprentice, Starkiller—who had taken up the mantle after killing the Emperor's former apprentice, Darth Vader, two years earlier—was assigned the task of locating the droids C-3PO and R2-D2, who had been charged by Rebel agents with the plans to the Empire's planet-destroying superweapon known as the Death Star. Likewise, Berrus was tasked by the Emperor to assist Starkiller. Starkiller's search led him to the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. When the droids could not be located, the Emperor instructed the apprentice to visit Jabba Desilijic Tiure at the Hutt's palace and use the crime lord's spy network to locate the droids. As he began his journey, Starkiller was contacted by Berrus via comlink. The captain informed Starkiller of his duty to offer assistance should the Sith apprentice require it. After the apprentice dealt with a group of Jawas, Berrus noted that an immobile sandcrawler was blocking the quickest path to Jabba's palace. Starkiller had no difficulty in removing the obstacle, Force-pushing it out of his way down into the desert below. After reaching the palace and defeating several Gamorrean guards, Starkiller was permitted to come before Jabba. Though the Hutt claimed that his spies would be unable to find two droids among the numerous others on the world, his protocol droid blurted out that a pair of droids matching the specifications of the ones that Starkiller was searching for had been located in the city of Mos Eisley. Before Starkiller could do anything, Jabba pressed a control and watched as the apprentice dropped down into the rancor pit beneath his throne room. Starkiller fought his way past the rancor and additional guards before Berrus again contacted him. He suggested that a squadron of stormtroopers be dispatched to capture the droids in Mos Eisley, but Starkiller immediately dismissed the offer, preferring to handle the task himself. The Sith apprentice continued his escape from Jabba's palace, and as he neared a hangar bay containing Jabba's sail barge and desert skiffs, Berrus attempted to warn Starkiller that their communications were being jammed. However, only bits of his transmission came through, the rest being static. Starkiller escaped the palace on a skiff to Mos Eisley, where he located the two droids escaping onboard the YT-1300 light freighter Millennium Falcon. He managed to place a tracking device on the Falcon before the ship fled. Personality and traits "It appears that you've already discovered the Jawas. Disgusting creatures." ―Berrus Berrus, a captain serving in the Imperial Military, was personally assigned by the Emperor to assist Starkiller during his mission to Tatooine. While initially contacting the Sith apprentice, Berrus revealed his disgust for the native Jawas. When Starkiller countermanded Berrus's decision to dispatch a squadron of troops to capture the droids in Mos Eisley, the captain nervously affirmed the apprentice's order. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''The Dark Side Unleashed'' External links *Berrus at Wookieepedia Category:Characters from The Dark Side Unleashed Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Officers of the Galactic Empire